In chemical laboratories, analytic instruments are commonly utilized to determine, inter alia, the mass, elemental composition and/or chemical structure of a sample. Examples of laboratory analytical instruments that are commonly utilized to determine properties associated with a sample include, but are not limited to, liquid chromatography units and mass spectrometers.
Certain types of laboratory instruments utilize one or more fluids, such as common solvents, to modify chemical aspects of the sample as part of its analytical process. The fluids are traditionally retained within one or more bottles, or other similar containers, that are in turn fed into components of the analytic instrument by conduits, such as plastic tubing. In certain applications, the bottles of solution are disposed above the analytic instrument and rely, at least in part, upon gravity to promote delivery of the fluid into the instrument.
Gravity feeding of fluids into laboratory analytic instruments is traditionally achieved using a shallow, nearly flat, tray, or other similar platform, that is placed directly on the top surface of the particular analytic device. The tray is typically dimensioned to receive a certain number, style and shape of bottles thereon. Due to its shallow construction, such a tray is also commonly provided with one or more drainage openings that are provided to prevent the overflow of fluids that accumulate thereon as a result of spillage from the bottles. A drainage system is then preferably disposed in communication with each opening to safely collect the spilled fluids.
Although well-known in the art, the use of trays to support containers of fluid for laboratory analytic equipment has been found to suffer from a number of notable drawbacks.
As a first drawback, trays used to support containers of fluid for laboratory analytic equipment are typically maintained at a considerable height, especially when the analytic instrument on which it is mounted is in turn disposed on top of a laboratory bench. In fact, it has been found that many trays used to hold fluid for laboratory analytic equipment are often disposed several feet above the flooring surface. As a consequence, it has been found that laboratory technicians are often unable to safely access containers that need to be replaced and/or refilled. Rather, technicians in certain circumstances resort to climbing within the laboratory (e.g., using a stool, chair or the like), which inherently creates an unsafe environment for both the technician as well as the equipment.
As a second drawback, it has been found that the use of trays to support containers of fluid for laboratory analytic equipment can render the routine inspection of the containers to assess fluid levels rather difficult. Specifically, as noted briefly above, trays are traditionally disposed directly on top of its associated instrument which is, in turn, often positioned on a laboratory bench or other similar structure. As a result of the height of the tray and its position directly on top of its associated instrument, laboratory technicians are often unable to routinely inspect fluid levels, which is highly undesirable since many instruments require frequent bottle servicing.
As a third drawback, the use of a relatively shallow tray requires the inclusion of drainage openings to prevent the overflow of accumulated fluids. However, if the system suffers from any drainage malfunctions or imperfections, there is an increased risk that spilled solvents, often toxic in nature, can fall into contact with laboratory personnel and/or equipment, which is highly undesirable.
As a fourth drawback, each tray is traditionally manufactured for a designated instrument. Accordingly, each tray is typically provided with a footprint that roughly corresponds to the dimensions of the exposed top surface of its associated instrument. Furthermore, the top surface of each tray is typically shaped to retain a certain number, style and shape of bottles that is optimized for the instrument with which it is to be used. Due to the inherent inflexibility in its design, each tray is typically rendered unusable with other types of instruments. Rather, it is generally required that a specific bottle support tray be purchased for each type of gravity fed, analytic instrument used in a laboratory, thereby significantly increasing overall costs, which is highly undesirable.